Dark Reflections
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: Gareki has been discovered by his old friend Roxy; a girl who is well known in society for dropping out of school early for her rebellious behaviour. But she is now becoming a young women and would like to settle down, but would Gareki believe anything she says after her stained reputation? Or would he even considor visiting his childhood friend despite her desperate cry for help.


**.Gareki – Dark Reflections.**

Looking for the young girl like an angry father; the black haired broad male strolled around the carnival scenery with his hands dug deep in his blue coat. It wasn't until his ink blue eyes caught the faint sight of the blonde dart into the mirror rooms.

_Bingo_ – He grinned to himself.

Rushing inside the tent to find her next trace, he only then paused to feel his heart sink lower into his stomach. It was going to be so difficult to find her in here, especially since it was like a maize.

Still, that didn't stop the determined lone wolf from searching for his prey. A few times the odd trick mirror would catch his attention, shrinking the size of height and stretching his weight to make him look like a round umpa-lumpa, or maybe his eyes would go googly like. It did amuse him secretly, but of course he never shown it.

Then within the corner of his eye, he once again witnessed the girls reflection in a mirror as she turned the corner. The brown eyed female was so near! There was no way she could get out without going near the entrance again – That meant; going past him.

Quietly, he snuck around to try and figure out where the sounds of her dolly shoes were walking along the mud. She was like a thief in the night; so sly and uncatchable.

Eventually he stopped in front of a mirror that was different. His reflection wasn't there staring back at him. But the slim casual dressed girl was. There she was, holding the key to the main machinery for the carnival.

"Stop playing games and give me the key."

The seriousness in the tone of his voice sounded raw and cold. But a shocked shriek left his dry lips when the blonde nodded a no. Gareki then stepped closed to the reflection and placed his hand onto the glass, she was untouchable once again. It wasn't a normal trick mirror, it was just a stupid window!

"Well. Why do you want the key then Roxy?" The stubborn male hissed.

The cunning girl then shrugged playfully and a devilish grin appeared on her peached lips. "I figured it was the only way I'd catch your attention and get you alone." Roxy replied and placed her hand onto the glass, matching his if it were a reflection.

Those ink blue eyes then widened and narrowed as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The most attractive and rebellious daredevil everyone had a crush on, was interested in him. She was well known for breaking hearts because she would use men to get her way in a job or lifestyle.

But never did Gareki hear that she would approach a man; she was always approached. Did this mean she was serious about having a crush on him? Or was this leather jacket girl going to use him like the rest? Besides; what did he have to offer anyways? _Pft_ God knows. Candy? A teddy bear?

"What do you want?" The carnival worker asked, really not wanting to play games anymore. He had a job to do and wasn't getting paid to faff around with trouble makers. Not to mention Gareki isn't really watching his stall. _Urgh…. _"Come on Roxy."

"I want you to come out tomorrow night with me and a few friends. Were having a party to celebrate my birthday."

"I'm working. Now give me the key."

"That's not the right answer." Roxy winked and leaned over closer to the glass to gain eye contact with the handsome 17 year old.

Gareki huffed and rubbed his forehead. "What time is it?"

"8PM. Drinks and food is provided; which you'll be happy to know." The blonde giggled cheekily. "Its my 18th. So its not going to be anything huge."

Rolling his eyes; everyone knew that this party wasn't going to be 'huge.' It was going to be MASSIVE. She was well known in the local area, of course half of the population here were going. _She really needs to be more specific and honest. -.-; _

"What do you say Gareki?" Roxy hinted again, waving the key in front his view cockily.

"Fine. I'll be there. Now give me the key." He demanded and held out his hand.

Stepping aside from the window to stand right before him, Roxy placed the machinery key in his hand and refused to let go as his hand sealed it. "Don't let me down." She whispered in a softer tone and then released the key completely to exit the tent.

Leaving the dark haired tall male standing dead on the spot with his figure going numb. The touch of her warm flesh was enough to send goose bumps down his spine. Though he refused to show it, his stomach began blushing more violent than his pale cheeks.

He'd had a crush on this girl since the very early school grades and Gareki had grown up with her until he left to work in the Carnival industry. Meanwhile; Roxy had dropped out of school to go down the wrong routes. She'd met a lot of guy friends who are a lot older than her, in and out of the youth offenders prisons. How was she getting by in life? Crime. And because she was so young and pure looking; she always got away with it. It was hard to watch his old best friend go down the wrong routes.

But that's life…

Though back to thinking about this party, Gareki stared at the key in his clenched hand anxiously. It was clear he had to be there at this party or she would appear at this scenery again with a bone to pick. Not that he was frightened or threatened, its just dignity – Show your face then piss off. Seemed easy enough.

_Or was it now?_

Who was going to cover him for tomorrow nights shift!?_ What a bloody pain in the ass._

* * *

**A/N:** This is my very first creation ever based upon Karneval. I have to admit, I still haven't finished watching the anime yet, but I will be soon :). Let me know what you think and be completely honest! Lots of love - XOAnn13OX.


End file.
